<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthless Little Shadow by Ruth_Oakenshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395644">Worthless Little Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield'>Ruth_Oakenshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, brothers at arms, loner - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke in pain and heard voices quietly talking around you. You were afraid and didn't open your eyes. </p><p>"Hey, Fili, come help me load this into the wagon." someone said. Suddenly a bright light shone on your face. Light you could see through your closed eyelids. It was so bright it made your head ache.</p><p>"Look out Ki! There's someone there!" another lower voice said as you heard a 'Thump' of something heavy being set down on wood.</p><p>"What have we got here? The lower voice said.</p><p>You felt someone grab your shoulder and give you a gentle shake. You moaned at the pain in your shoulder but didn't move or open your eyes.</p><p>"It's a Dwarrowdam, but look!  Her hair is cut short! And she's injured! Fi, go get Dwalin!" the slightly higher voice said.</p><p>You laid there afraid to move.</p><p>"It's all right, sweetheart, don't move. You're safe now. We'll help you and bring you someplace safe so you can get better." the voice said as a hand brushed hair from your face. </p><p>You felt something soft being placed against the side of your head and felt slight pressure being put on it. You moaned from the pain.</p><p>You heard multiple footsteps and the light disappeared. You felt someone unbuttoning your shirt enough that it could be pulled for them to see your shoulder. </p><p>A gruff voice said, "It's dislocated, she's been here a while, look at the deep bruises." </p><p>"What do you think happened to her, Dwalin?" the voice next to you asked. </p><p>Dwalin looked up and saw the edge of the embankment was lined with shrubs and saplings. "Look, see where those bushes' branches are broken..." you heard the gruff voice say.</p><p>"She must've fallen down the embankment and landed against the water barrel and knocked herself out. The fall probably dislocated her shoulder." he replied. "That must be where she fell from." he said pointing at the bush line.</p><p>"Let me check her for other injuries." an older voice said and you heard movement beside you. </p><p>You felt a gentle hand press around on your torso and legs. You occasionally moaned when the hand pressed on a tender spot, but you didn't cry out.</p><p>"She has some bruised ribs, but other than that it's just scrapes and cuts from the gravel." the older voice said. "Dwalin, help sit her up and hold her so I can get this shoulder set back in place." the older voice said. </p><p>You heard a grunt, then felt large, strong hands slide under you and lift you into a sitting position. You moaned at the movement, but kept your eyes closed. You felt your head loll to the side as he tilted you to lean your good side against him. </p><p>You heard the older voice tell him where to hold you and he carefully did so. Suddenly you felt a strong pair of hands on your shoulder and felt it jerk. A white flash of pain shot through your shoulder and you cried out in pain and then slumped against the body that held you. </p><p>************</p><p>
  <em>Dwarves</em>
</p><p>Kili and Fili were helping to pack the camp up when they found your limp body slumped against the water barrel when they went to lift it up into the wagon. They became increasingly worried when they realized you were a dwarrowdam, your hair was shorn to your shoulders, and were injured and unconscious. They both squatted down next to you and Kili gently shook your shoulder. When you moaned, they were relieved to see you weren't dead. Kili sent Fili to go get Dwalin, who came with Oin to see what was going on.</p><p>Dwalin was annoyed because they were already late in getting the caravan moving. It had taken longer to get the caravan moving out of the Blue Mountains than they had originally thought. They were several days behind schedule after traveling for a month, and Dwalin wanted to get them caught up. </p><p>When he came around the corner, though and saw your body, he knew the boys weren't pranking him this time. He knelt beside Kili, who was holding a bloody cloth against the side of your head. He looked up at Fili and nodded. Fili unbuttoned your shirt down just far enough to reveal a very bruised shoulder that looked to be out of place. He glanced up at Oin who nodded. "It's dislocated, and she has been here for a while, look at the deep bruises." Dwalin said and Oin nodded.</p><p>Oin checked the rest of your body for injuries, but determined aside from the bruised ribs, and the gash on your temple and the dislocated shoulder, that you were fine. </p><p>He instructed Dwalin to sit you up and he set your shoulder back in place. You cried out at the pain and blacked out, slumping into Dwalin. He carefully picked you up and followed Oin to the Healing wagon. He was surprised at how light and thin you were despite you being a dwarrowdam. He frowned and wondered where you came from and why you were so thin. </p><p>They got to the Healing wagon and Kili and Fili jumped up into the wagon. He handed you to them. They too were surprised at how light and thin you were for being a dwarrowdam. Fili placed you on one of the beds in the wagon then hopped down. </p><p>"Kee, stay with her and make sure she is safe if we get attacked." Dwalin ordered. Kili nodded and Fili went to get Kili's pack and pony. He handed Kili his pack and tied his pony to the back of the wagon. He found your pack near where they found you and handed it to Kili as well.</p><p>Once everyone was ready, they set out once more for Erebor.</p><p>***********</p><p>You were in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Oin or another dwarf in the caravan would wake you and help you drink water or broth. Oin had bandaged your arm to your chest so you wouldn't try to use it as the shoulder healed. Your clothes had been removed at some point and you now wore a dark pair of loose pants and a dark 'peasant top' styled shirt that laced up the neckline to close or open it as needed. Your head was bandaged and your left eye was swollen and hard to see out of. </p><p>You felt miserable. Much to Oin's annoyance you refused to talk. If he asked you 'yes/no' questions, you would reply with a slow move of your head, but otherwise you didn't talk. No one knew who you were, so they just decided to call you "Lass" for the time being. Except Fili and Kili. They decided to call you "Shadow" because all the clothing in your pack were dark colors when they looked.</p><p>Fili had found your pack a little ways away from where they found you before they had left. He brought it over to the wagon and handed it to Kili. He must've been digging in it because you recognized the clothes you were now in as the ones you usually slept in. </p><p>The days dragged on and to pass the time, Kili and Fili would take turns throughout the day sitting with you and telling you stories. After a week, Oin said you were well enough to ride with them on their ponies. He forbade you from walking while they moved along the trail, only when they stopped to camp for the night did he let you walk around a bit. Slowly he reintroduced solid foods to you as your stomach tolerated. You overheard him talking with Dwalin one night about how thin you were and from the condition of your skin and hair, he guessed you had been malnourished for some time. </p><p>You sighed as you sat between the two brothers. They followed you everywhere and rarely let you out of their sight. They were kind and treated you well. Always offering to help when they saw you struggling. Fili always helped you with your clothes and boots, Kili would help cut your food for you when you needed and they took turns riding with you on the pony. After the first day of riding, they decided to let you stay on the same pony, and they would do the switching instead of the other way around. </p><p>Night time was the worst for you though. You were always the middle of their sleeping sandwich and they would constantly wake you when Fili would steal your blankets and Kili would get cold and snuggle up to you. You often found yourself their pillow by morning and would always wake up tired. They never understood why you were that way and the only consolation for you was that you could sleep against them as they rode with you on their ponies. </p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, Oin allowed you to walk with the rest of the dwarves. You tended to stay near the back of the group so as to evade questions and conversation. It concerned Oin and Dwalin and the two brothers how you shied away from the dwarves and kept to yourself. When you started having to walk, you had decided to sleep by yourself. Since now you could not nap during the day to catch up on sleep you lost at night. At first, they were upset, but Dwalin scolded them and told them to let you be. You missed their body heat and often shivered where you lay. They would notice how tired you were the first few days of you walking, and soon you found yourself covered in an extra blanket or cloak when you'd wake in the morning. You never knew who was doing it, but you were grateful. </p><p>Once you could eat solid food again, you found the cook giving you more than the others. When you asked why, he just shrugged. You struggled to eat it all, but didn't want to offend them by not finishing it. You would eat till you were full, then save the rest for later on in the evening. By the time you fell asleep, your bowl would always be empty. And each morning you would find it washed and setting next to your pack with your spoon and knife.</p><p>A month after joining the caravan, you were fully healed. You still did not talk though and still kept to yourself for the most part. You developed a routine of walking around for a little while to find soft ground cover to put under your bedroll, and would fill your water skin, if there was a source nearby. Then you'd sit on your bedroll and watch the fire or observe the goings on in the camp. You began to notice people's patterns and would adjust yours so as to not interfere. Occasionally you helped the cook with serving the meals. You usually were the one holding the bowls as he filled them and then would hand them back to their owners. You always kept your head bowed and rarely looked anyone in the eyes. You also made sure you were the last one to eat since you were helping to serve to the others. You tried your best to be as little a nuisance and burden as possible to the dwarves who took you into their caravan. </p><p>Little did you know, someone was observing you and learning your quirks and patterns of behavior. When that someone saw you needed something, they always made sure you had it by morning and were careful to leave it for you when you wouldn't see them do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It irked you that someone was leaving you gifts without a note as to who it was so you could properly thank them. You couldn't figure out who it was.</p><p>You'd get cold at night, and by morning you were covered in a blanket or extra cloak that was never reclaimed. When you realized your fall down the embankment broke your only comb, you found a new one sitting on top of your pack the next morning. When your boot's stitching tore open one afternoon and you took it off to examine it, and then put it back on, wrapped a cloth around it, and kept walking with the hole widening the more you walked, you sighed and just wanted to cry. That evening you dug around in your pack but had nothing to fix it with. You growled, took your boots off and chucked them over to your pack, not wanting to deal with it any longer. You took your blankets and cloak and curled up in a ball and cried yourself to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, you found someone had stitched up your boot and replaced the very worn out laces with new ones. You looked around puzzled but couldn't figure out who was doing this. You ran your fingers along the stitching and thanked Mahal for whoever was helping you.</p><p>You didn't understand why they were doing this, and you felt unworthy of it. Why would anyone care about you... you were worthless. Not even your father wanted you after your mother died. You sighed and put the boots on and got ready to break camp.</p><p>Before leaving, Dwalin gathered everyone and told them that by tomorrow night they would be reaching Erebor. He told everyone that once they enter the mountain that they will be shown to the gathering hall and will be assigned rooms or suites according to family and marital status and that Balin will instruct them where to go and a guard will usher them to their suite or room. He asked that everyone be patient and cooperate to make the transition go as smoothly as possible.</p><p>For the next two days, everyone was excited and talked non-stop wondering what Erebor would be like.</p><p>Kili and Fili found you at the back of the line on the day you were to enter Erebor and rode on either side of you. You kept your head down after looking up to see who was riding by you. </p><p>"Aren't you excited to see Erebor?" Fili asked as he got down off his pony to walk by you. You shrugged.</p><p>"Have you ever been to Erebor?" Kili asked as he did the same as his brother. You shook your head, no.</p><p>"Would you let us show you around once you get settled into a room?" Fili asked. You shrugged again. </p><p>The two brothers looked at each other confused by your seemingly indifferent attitude. "What's the matter, Little Shadow?" Fili asked. </p><p>You sighed and shrugged.</p><p>He stopped and stood in front of you. You stopped and stared at his feet.</p><p>He reached down and gently grabbed your chin and tilted your head up to look at him. He saw fear and doubt in your eyes. It made him sad.</p><p>"You have been through a lot. I'm sure, Little Shadow. Oin said you were malnourished when we found you. I don't know what you went through prior to us finding you behind the water barrel, but do not fear, Little Shadow, we will see that you are taken care of and provided for. All right?" he tells you.</p><p>You look up into his eyes and see he is telling the truth. You sigh and nod. He lets go and takes your hand and leads you over to his pony. You look at him confused and a squeak escapes you when he lifts you up and sets you on his pony, then climbs up behind you. "Ride with me for a while, Little Shadow." he says.</p><p>You look over at Kili and he is smirking. You raise an eyebrow and he grins at you and wiggles his eyebrows, then hops back on his pony and rides back to the middle to keep watch over the caravan. You ride with Fili as the caravan approaches the city of Dale and lean against his chest. Your eyes get huge when you see the rebuilt city. It's markets and streets busy as a hive of bees as the caravan makes its way through. "Welcome to Dale, Little Shadow." he says quietly and kisses the top of your head where the hood had slid back some.</p><p>Dwalin stops the Caravan at an open grassy area and tells everyone they have two hours to shop. After that they would set out for Erebor.</p><p>Everyone quickly scrambles to shop and you sit on the pony and watch. "Don't you wish to go shopping?" Fili asks.</p><p>You shake your head, no.</p><p>"Why?" he asks. You hold up your empty coin purse and shake it.</p><p>He looks down at you and sighs. "Is there anything you need or want?" he asks. You shrug. He looks at Kili and Kili grins and nods. He slips off his pony and takes the reins from Fili and Fili slides off his pony. </p><p>You look at the two of them confused. You squeak again when Fili reaches up and pulls you off the pony.</p><p>Kili ties the two ponies to a tree nearby and then joins you both (one on each side of you) and they usher you into the market area. At first you drag your feet and don't want to join them, but they laugh and urge you to keep walking.</p><p>You pull your hood low over your face and shake your head, no. But they just laugh and Kili happily says as he tips your hood back a bit so he can see your face, "You'll be fine, Little Shadow, we'll keep you safe. We are good friends with King Bard who rules this city." he explains and gives your arm a squeeze and they practically carry you by your arms to the market until you realize you won't win this battle and start to walk.</p><p>They stop at different vendors and look at weapons, jewelry, fabrics, clothing and food. Kili buys some sweets and shares them with you and Fili as the three of you wander through the markets. They are both careful to watch you and try to discover what kinds of things catch your eye.  You stop to watch an entertainer and Fili slips behind you and whispers something to his brother then leaves. You look at Kili with a questioning look. He grins and just says, "He went to go get some supplies he wanted to bring back to Erebor."  You shrug and turn your attention back to the entertainer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fili sees you are entertained by the man in the square and decides now is the time. He moves behind you and whispers to his brother, "Keep her entertained. I'm going to go through her pack and see what she needs for life in the mountain. I'll meet you back at the pony when it's time to leave. Keep her safe, Kee. She is my One." Kee grins and nods.</p><p>Fli goes off to dump out your pack and had just made a mental note of what all you needed when Dwalin comes up to him. "Just what do you think you're doing, Laddie?" He says as he squats down. "I'm looking to see what Little Shadow needs for living in the mountain. Dwal, she has next to nothing! Her clothes are so threadbare and you saw her boot, how it tore open! She has no coin to buy anything!" Fili exclaims quietly as he puts your stuff back into your pack like you had it. </p><p>Dwalin nods. "Does she know yer doing this?" he asks. "No." Fili replies. </p><p>Dwalin chuckles. "Why don't you just tell her she is your One and get to courtin' her?!?" Dwalin asks with an impish grin. </p><p>Fili sighs. "Dwalin, you know Uncle expects me to marry some princess I've never met. When we were halfway there, we got a raven bringing us word that the princess just disappeared. No trace of her could be found and no one knows her whereabouts. Her father sent his apologies and told me I was free to pursue other options. So we turned back and decided to join you in protecting this caravan.' Fili told him.</p><p>When we first found her by the water barrel, I realized she was my One. I just don't understand why she is shying away from making friends with the other dwarrow and why she doesn't talk. She obviously can, as she cried out when Oin set her shoulder." Fili said puzzled.</p><p>Dwalin shook his head and stood. "I don't know what to tell ya, Laddie. Are ya worried about what Thorin will say? Is that why yer not pursuing her in the open?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed across his broad chest.</p><p>Fili nods. "Uncle would not understand. He would just remind me I'm the crown prince and am supposed to marry a princess not some peasant." he says dejectedly.</p><p>Dwalin huffs, "If she is yer one, Lad, don't let your uncle stand in your way. It's rare a dwarf finds his one. Most, like me, Balin and Your Uncle, never find one because dwarrowdams are so rare." He will get used to it and she will win him over in the end. She is quiet, but helpful. Just keep providing for her and showing her kindness." Dwalin says and pats his back.</p><p>"Now, what all does she need?" he asks. Fili tells him, and he offers to help buy stuff for you. Fili thanks him and the two head off to the markets to get you clothing, dresses, jewelry, ribbons, new shoes and boots, a warm cloak and other things that strike their fancy for you.</p><p>************</p><p>When the entertainer finishes you look around and don't see Fili. You look at Kili with a puzzled look and he chuckles. "He's probably still shopping. Come with me and let's look around. I heard there's some new vendors and there is to be a celebration in a couple days to welcome everyone from the caravan." he tells you with a cheeky grin.</p><p>He leads you over to some fabric and clothes vendors and lets you look around. He notices you feeling a dark blue crushed velvet fabric and watches as you move on and spot a hunter green satin. The merchant comes up to you and talks with you and then leads you over to a beautiful royal purple gown. Kili sees your eyes get huge and you get a little curl of your lips at the corners. He grins huge when he sees the vendor take the gown and usher you to a fitting room. His wife helps you into the gown and then ushers you back out to the mirror so you can see what you look like in it.</p><p>Kili's eyes about pop out of his head when he sees you come out in the beautiful gown. The wife had chosen a black underbust corset to put on you that accentuated your curves and clevage. He comes up to you and smiles broadly. "Oh, Little Shadow, you look absolutely stunning in that gown! It's a pity my brother isn't here to see you in it!" he says mischievously. Then he gets an idea.</p><p>"Little Shadow, will you be our date to the welcoming celebration?" he asks. "I'll buy this gown for you to wear and we can surprise Fee with it!" he giggles. You look at him unsure. Then look back at yourself in the mirror.  It's been so long since you had anything beautiful. You love the feel of the gown on you and you sigh. You look back at Kili and see his hopeful smile and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. You chuckle and cave in. You nod and he lets out a little shout of glee. He urges you to hurry and get out of the dress so Fili doesn't see you in it. He hands the merchant the coin for the dress and the corset and asks him to wrap them both in paper so his brother doesn't see what was bought.</p><p>The merchant's wife helps you out of the gown and tells you that you looked wonderful in it and she hopes you enjoy it. She tells you her name and that you can find them here in the markets each week if you decide to get other dresses or clothing. She thanks you for picking out this dress and takes it to fold and wrap up for you. You redress in your traveling clothes and come back out. Kili has the wrapped dress and corset in his arms and is waiting excitedly for you.</p><p>He holds out his elbow for you to take and the two of you continue to wander through the markets. He stops at a jewlery booth and looks over the offerings. He watches you to see what you like. He notices you tend to gravitate to Sapphires, Emeralds, and Purple gemstones like Amethyst and diamonds. He grins and holds up a pretty necklace that would look lovely with your dress. It has purple amethyst and black Onyx stones in silver settings.</p><p>He is holding it up and looking at it when you turn and see it. You gasp at how pretty it is and come over to look at it. He holds it up to you and hums. "I thought this might look pretty with your new dress. What do you think?" he asks. You nod. He spots matching earrings then notices your ears are not pierced. "Hmmmm. Have you never pierced your ears, Little Shadow?" he asks. You look down and shake your head. He chuckles, "No worries, maybe Amad will help you with that, or we can have Oin do it for you." he says and tells the vendor he wants the set that goes with this necklace. The vendor nods and takes out a wood box and places the necklace, earrings and bracelet into it. He ties the box shut with a ribbon and hands it to Kili, who hands you the coin to pay for it. You give the vendor the coin and he thanks you for your purchase.</p><p>Kili tucks the box in with the wrapped dress and corset in his arms. Then he holds out his elbow again and you take it and continue to explore the market with him.</p><p>Eventually he glances up at the sun and says, "We should be heading back to the ponies, Little Shadow. Dwalin will be cross with us if we are late." You nod and the two of you begin to head back. Along the way, you spot a book seller and pull Kili over to it. He chuckles and lets you look for a few minutes. You pick out a book and he buys it for you. "You know how to read?" he asks. You nod and hold the book like it's a precious treasure. He chuckles and the two of you head back to the ponies.</p><p>When you arrive, you find Fili's pony loaded with packages and he is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kili grins at him and nods. Fili lifts you back up onto the pony and climbs on behind you. Kili hands you the packages with the dress and jewelry in it. "Hang on to these, Little Shadow, don't set them down until you get to your room, ok?" he tells you. You nod. He grins and gives you a wink.</p><p>Dwalin makes sure everyone is back and then hollers to head out. He leads the caravan out of the gates of Dale and off to Erebor you go. Fili brings up the end of the caravan with Kili and they talk about the upcoming celebrations to welcome everyone. They explain to you what has been done to celebrate the first caravan and you chuckle at their excitement. Kili is excited to see Tauriel again as she always comes to the celebrations.</p><p>Kili tells Fili he invited you to be their date at the celebrations. Fili looks at him confused. "You're bringing Tauriel though, Kee." Kili winks, "Yeah, but YOU'LL need someone to spend the evening with!" he teases with another wink. You giggle." Fili looks down at you and says, "I think that's the first time I've heard you giggle, Little Shadow!" he says with a grin. You duck your head and blush. He chuckles and pulls you to lean against him as you ride the stretch to Erebor. </p><p>When you get closer, he tells you to sit up and look. You do so and a small gasp escapes your lips. The whole host of Erebor have gathered to see the incoming caravan. "Look! There's Uncle and Amad on the Ramparts!" Kili says excitedly and waves to them. Fili swallows hard and you feel his hand wrap around your waist tighter and his body tense suddenly. You look up at his face and he looks worried. "Stay with me until they send you all into the celebration hall. Try to work your way to the center. They will begin along the edges and work their way in to the middle of the group. Try to make it so you're one of the last ones, Little Shadow." he says quietly to you. You nod and pull your hood further over your face. </p><p>You watch as the caravan slows as the dwarrow enter and begin to dismount their wagons and ponies and rams and greet loved ones and friends before moving to the celebration hall. Thorin, Dis, Balin and Bofur come over to the boys and greet them.</p><p>Thorin is frowning when he sees Fili with you on his pony. "What is this?" he asks pointing to you. Fili squeezes you. </p><p>"We found her on the road, unconscious and injured from a fall down an embankment. We have been nursing her injuries and have been helping her to survive the trip. No one knows who she is, and she hasn't spoken a word since we found her. I promised her we'd take care of her and see that she lacks for nothing. Oin examined her when we found her and said she was severely malnourished at the time." he explains.</p><p>"What happened with the arranged marriage we had sent you off to do?" Thorin growled. </p><p>Fili felt you flinch and held you a little tighter.</p><p>"I got word from a raven they sent, that the princess had run off and disappeared. They searched for her and could not find her. Her father apologized profusely and begged our pardon. He told me he was sorry and encouraged me to pursue other options since no one knew what became of his daughter." Fili explains. </p><p>When you heard his explanation, you let out a little whimper, which only he heard. He gave you a gentle squeeze. "Amad, Little Shadow is still recovering and regaining her strength. Can she stay with us since she knows no one else here?" he asks. </p><p>Dis thinks for a minute and walks around to look up at you. You glance down at her with frightened eyes and she looks at you with a smile. "You <em>are</em> a little thing, aren't you!" she exclaims. She reaches up to help you down off the pony. You hand your packages to Fili and he holds them until his Amad has helped you to the ground, then he hands your packages back to you. </p><p>You are shorter than his Amad. And despite the heavy cloak of her son's that you are wearing, she can see how thin you are. "Have you boys not been feeding her?" she exclaims as Dwalin comes walking over. He chuckles, "Dis she has been getting the biggest portions out of everyone in the caravan!" he teases. "Oin told Bombur to give her double what everyone else got to help her regain her strength. It took her all evening to eat it all, but her bowl was always empty by the time she slept." he said with a wink to you. "If you think she's tiny now, you should've seen her when we first found her!"</p><p>You ducked your head and blushed. Balin came over and greeted you. "You appear to have discovered my brother's softspot." he teases with a wink. "Welcome to Erebor, Miss?" he pauses waiting for you to fill in the name.</p><p>You only nod and look over to Kili. He clears his throat. "Balin, we don't know what her name actually is, we just decided to call her "Little Shadow" since all her clothes in her pack were dark colors.</p><p>Dis looks at him sternly, "And why were you digging in her pack, Young Dwarf?"she scolds.</p><p>Fili chuckles. "Amad, Oin asked us to look and see if we could find some different clothes for her. The clothing we found her in was in bad shape and he had to cut them off of her to take care of her injuries." he explained. </p><p>"Oh, well if Oin told you to, then I guess I can't be too upset." Dis huffed. Everyone chuckled. </p><p>"Come, Sweetheart, let me take you to a chamber you can stay in and lets get you settled." she says and takes your hand. You look back at Fili and he gives you a smile and nods. </p><p>"Boys, bring her pack and belongings to the royal wing. Thorin, which room can I put her into?" Thorin frowns and looks at Balin. Balin looks at the room assignments and says, "Dis, put her in the Amethyst room for now. Most of the others are filled with guests. It is the closest one to your chambers." he informs her. </p><p>Dis nods and pulls you off to follow her into the mountain. Balin and Thorin head off to see to the new dwarrow who arrived in the caravan. Bofur wanders off and leaves the two boys to unload.</p><p>Kili comes over to his brother and whispers, "Well at least Amad likes her. You stand a chance of courting her if she can get Amad on her side!" Kili teases.</p><p>Fili nods and still looks nervous. He moves to start unloading the pony. "What are all these packages for, Fee?" Kili asks.</p><p>Fili smirks and Dwalin chuckles as he comes over to help. "They are for the Lass, Kili." he says quietly so Thorin doesn't overhear.</p><p>Kili looks at them both dumbfounded. "ALL of them?" he asks.</p><p>Dwalin nods. "Don't worry, Kili. We split the list and each bought her stuff she was going to need. It will be a welcoming gift from us to her since she had so little and what she did have was nearly threadbare." he explains quietly. </p><p>Dwalin sees Ori walking by and calls him over to help carry stuff to your room. "Ori, lad, come help us bring Little Shadow's stuff to her room." he tells the young dwarf. Ori looks up surprised but comes over and helps. They get all the packages and boxes and bring them up to your room.</p><p>Dis had just finished showing you around your room and was chuckling at your expression of bewilderment when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and you turn when you hear her chuckling at all the dwarves carrying armloads of packages into the room for you. You stand there mouth agape and don't know what to say.</p><p>Fili comes over with Dwalin and tells you. "These are for you, Gehyith, to welcome you to Erebor. You will need them to help you be comfortable here. Amad can help you unwrap them. Make sure you try them all on and any that need to be altered to fit you, she will know what to do with them. If you find there is something you need or want, tell her or me or Kee or Dwalin and we will see you get it. Okay?" he says as he gently holds your hands and grins at your reaction. </p><p>You cover your mouth and can feel tears well up in your eyes. You nod and he gives you a hug. Dwalin chuckles. "Aye lass, we hope you enjoy it here and stay with us." he grins and gives you and Fili a wink. You nod and give him a hug too. He is surprised at first and looks at Fili, who just smiles and nods. Dwalin pats your back and chuckles again. </p><p>"Come on now, Lads, let your mother and Little Shadow get her unpacked. I'm sure your uncle wants to hear about the trip." he says as he ushers the brothers to the door. They groan and you chuckle and wave.</p><p>You turn and look at all the packages and shake your head. Dis comes over and smiles at you. "It appears Dwalin and my boys have taking a liking to you." she says. You shrug and nod a little. "Did they treat you well after they found you?" she asks. You nod. </p><p>"Good." she says. "Now, let's see what Dwalin and the Boys bought for you!" she says excitedly. You are ushered over to the sofa and one by one, she hands you a package to open. There are a lot of dresses, traveling clothes, some jewelry, hair pins, ribbons, toiletries, shoes, boots, a couple small daggers, a new traveling pack and water skin, a brush and hair comb made out of ivory, and a new winter cloak.</p><p>Dis sees the packages you came in carrying and asks, "What's in these?" you grin and open the one with the purple dress and the black corset. You hold them up to you and Dis' eyes light up. "oooohhh! Let's go put it on you!!! I want to see how it looks!" she says. You grab the jewelry box and your hair comb and brush and the hairpins and the two of you go into your room. </p><p>Dis helps you into the dress and corset and then you show her the jewelry. She smiles and claps her hands. "Oh! those will be lovely on you!!!" she helps you out of the dress and corset and hangs them in your closet. Then she runs out into the sitting room and gathers all the clothing. She brings them into your room and has you try on each one. The ones that need altering, she marks and pins where it needs to be taken in and then sets those aside. </p><p>She squeals with glee when a dark Durin blue velvet dress fits you perfectly and tells you that you should wear it tonight for supper. You smile and shrug. She chuckles and helps you out of the dress. She hangs up all the clothing that fits you now and then shows you to the bathroom.</p><p>Your jaw drops at the in ground stone tub. She giggles and goes to show you how to fill it and empty it. She runs hot water in it and tells you to go to the cabinet and pick out some bath oil, soap and shampoo. You do and come back with peppermint and lavender oils and soaps and shampoos. </p><p>She helps you wash your hair. "My dear, why is your hair so short?" she asks, concerned. You shrug. "Did someone else cut it?" she asks. You shake your head, no. "You cut it?!?" she asks taken aback that a dwarrowdam would hack her own hair so short. You nod sadly. "Why???" you don't answer. She looks down at you and sees tears running down your cheek. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry! It's just that hair is <em>such </em> an important part of our culture. Most dwarrow would rather die than have their long hair shorn so short!" she tells you. You nod.</p><p>She helps you finish rinsing your hair and then leaves you to finish bathing. When you are done, you drain the tub and wrap yourself in a fluffy bathrobe. Dis helps you oil your hair so it doesn't get all snarly and staticky. </p><p>She helps you dry your hair and styles it in a pretty updo. Then she helps you into your blue velvet dress and wraps your black corset around the outside of it. She cinches it for you and makes sure it is not too tight. Then she helps pick out a simple sapphire and diamond necklace and some black flats for shoes. "There!" she says. "Now all we need is earrings." she goes to put on a pair of earrings in your ears, when she realizes your ears are unpierced. "Oh! Well, we can skip that for tonight. Tomorrow we'll have Oin do that for you if you wish." she tells you. You nod.</p><p>Suddenly there's a knock on the sitting room door. She gets up to go answer it and you follow. Balin comes in and greets her. He stops dead in his tracks when he looks up and sees you. "Well, now, don't you shine up nice like a new penny!" he says with a grin. "Thorin has invited you to join us for dinner, at his nephew's insistence." he said. You blush and nod. He chuckles and holds out an arm to each of you and you three walk out the doors and down the hallway. </p><p>You look back to see a guard pulling your doors shut. He nods and goes back to his post along the wall. You turn back and Balin is chuckling. "They were assigned to guard your door, miss. Apparently someone wants to make sure youre safe and can easily find your way around. If you decide to wander with out the boys to chaperone you, ask one of the guards and he will escort you to where you want to go." Balin informs you. </p><p>You look at him surprised and then nod. Dis just chuckles. When you get to the dining hall, Dis lets go of Balin's arm and opens the doors. Balin ushers you in and you quickly look down when you hear all conversations stop as you walk in. He chuckles and pats your hand. "It's ok lass. You're doing just fine." he tells you quietly. </p><p>You look up at him from under your lashes. He is grinning and gives you a wink.</p><p>Kili grins a huge grin and elbows Fili, snapping him out of his trance as he stares at you. He clears his throat and slowly walks over to you. </p><p>"Wow! You look wonderful in that dress!" He whispers.</p><p>You blush and Balin lets go of your arm. He pats Fili on the arm and goes to walk over and talk with Dwalin, who is grinning like a Cheshire cat at the scene.</p><p>"You picked that dress out didn't you, little brother!" Balin said to Dwalin. Dwalin gives him a half grin, but his twinkling eyes betrays him. "The lad needed a nudge to ask her if he can court her." he said quietly. </p><p>Balin sighs, "She is not noble or royalty, Dwalin. How can Fili expect to be able to court her??? We don't even know who she really is!!!"</p><p>Dwalin chuckles. "It doesn't matter, Balin, she is his One. Either Thorin agrees to the marriage, or Fili said he will step down and marry her anyway." Dwalin says with a smirk. </p><p>"Aaah, I see." Balin says. "Thorin's not going to like that. What does Kili have to say about it?" Balin asks. </p><p>"Kili said he will refuse the throne as well." Dwalin says with an even bigger smirk. Balin's eyes get huge.</p><p>"Thorin would rather see his nephews happy and ruling before he would ever allow the throne to be handed over to Dain." Dwalin says. "This way, Thorin doesn't have much of a choice. If both boys refuse the throne because Thorin won't allow the marriage of Fili and Little Shadow, then he will have no choice but to turn it over to Dain's line, which he will refuse to do. He would rather cave to his nephew's demands than see Dain's line rule. Besides if Dis likes Little Shadow, then Thorin won't get his way. He never stands up to Dis. What Dis wants, Dis gets when it comes to her brother." </p><p>Balin thinks for a moment then grins, "Very clever." he says and leaves it at that.</p><p>"She will grow on Thorin, Brother, don't worry. Just give her a chance. She is quiet as a mouse, but she sees more than she lets on." Dwalin says to Balin. </p><p>They watch as Fili ushers Little Shadow over to the table. He sits next to Thorin and looks at Kili. Kili nods and leaves a chair between him and Fili for Little Shadow to sit in. Thorin's eyes narrow and he scowls. But, not wanting to cause a scene, he says nothing. Little Shadow sees he is not happy about where they placed her and goes to move, but Kili grabs her hand and whispers, "Don't. Stay here. Fee is testing the waters to see how his uncle will react." She looks at Kili with a puzzled expression. He just grins. "Just enjoy the meal, Little Shadow." he says and pats her hand.</p><p>Supper is served and she sits quietly and observes the conversations. She replies with a shake of her head to any yes/no questions asked of her, but otherwise observes, keenly aware of the unhappy King glaring at her during the whole meal.</p><p>After everyone is done eating, Dis suggests they have some music and dancing. Thorin sighs and nods. They move to the music room and the musicians begin to play some songs. Thorin sits by the fireplace scowling and watches.</p><p>Fili and Kili look at each other and nod. They grab your hands and pull you out onto the dance floor and whirl you around first with one and then the other. Balin and Dwalin laugh as the two boys share the dance with you. Your face is glowing a lovely shade of pink and your eyes are twinkling at the fun you're having. Dis and Bofur dance and Bombur comes and joins the dance with his wife. Gloin and his wife arrive and they too join in. </p><p>Dwalin chuckles. "That's the first time I've seen her smiling and laughing since we first found her. Normally she is quiet and mousy and avoids interacting with other dwarrow." he chuckles. Balin nods. "I think she needs some rescuing though. Otherwise those two will wear her out before the evening is through." he nudges his brother. Dwalin smirks and nods. </p><p>The next time Kili comes close to them, Dwalin steps out and whisks you out of Kili's arms, leaving him standing there surprised. Balin chuckles and calls him over. "You two are going to wear her out before the night is done. Let some of the others get to know her, lad." he says grinning. Kili smiles and nods. </p><p>"What is your brother's intentions with her, laddie?" Balin asks, careful that Thorin is not in earshot.</p><p>"He wants to ask her if he can court her, but wanted to see how Amad and uncle reacted to her first. So far Uncle is the only one who isn't too happy she is here." Kili says quietly. "Do you think he will come around, Balin. She really is very sweet and kind." Kili says. "Fee just adores her. I haven't ever seen him so happy before." he says. </p><p>Balin nods and rubs his beard, watching his brother dancing with you and chuckles when Bofur cuts in and starts to dance with you. "She seems to be charming most of the company." Balin tells Kili. "If Fili wants to make sure no one else asks to court her, he better get a move on, though. Otherwise he may lose her." Balin comments. Kili nods. </p><p>Balin watches as Dwalin walks back to him and chuckles. "The lass tire you out already?" he teases his younger brother. "Naah, Bofur cut me off and took over." Dwalin says grinning. "She dances really well, Balin. I don't know where she learned to dance, but she dances as well as any royal or noble I've ever danced with." Dwalin said happily.</p><p>Balin frowned. Something wasn't adding up suddenly with Little Shadow. Balin walked over to the fireplace and lit his pipe and sat down. He started going over all the info he had heard the lads and his brother say about her. Suddenly he began to wonder if she was the missing princess that Fili was supposed to marry. He decided not to say anything yet. He made a mental note to send a raven to the kingdom where she disappeared to ask for a description of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin sat at the fireplace scowling at his nephews and the girl they brought back with them.</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>He was furious when they explained what happened after he got them in the council chambers to discuss the trip. He told Fili that in no uncertain terms would he be allowed to marry her if that was his intention. </p>
<p>Fili simply looked at Kili, who nodded and said, "Then I will step down as crown prince and marry her anyway. She is my One, Uncle! I will marry no other!"</p>
<p>Thorin roared when he heard that. "You WILL marry whomever I choose for you! You think you can just step down from being THE crown prince and pass it on to your brother?!?" Fili smirks and nods. "Yes." was all he said.</p>
<p>Thorin slammed his fist on the table. "And I suppose you're just going to go along with this plan?!?" he says to Kili with a growl of warning.</p>
<p>"Of course not, Uncle. I refuse the crown as well. If you won't let Fee marry for love, then we refuse to be your heirs." he says.</p>
<p>Thorin looks at them stunned. They see the fury in his eyes and he growls. "Leave me." he says and the two scramble out of the room quickly."  Thorin looks at Dwalin and Balin and sighs.</p>
<p>"What am I going to do with those two?" he asks as he sits down and rubs his forehead.</p>
<p>"Thorin, what <em> can</em>  you do. If she really  IS his one, he won't settle for any other. Even if it costs him the crown." Dwalin says. "Wouldn't it be better to give the lass a chance and at least get to know her? Try to see why Fili is so enamored with her?" Balin suggests. Thorin just growled. "What do we know of the missing princess, that one Fili was supposed to marry? Will her father be wanting the dowry back? How hard have they searched for her?" he asks.</p>
<p>"I only heard of it when Fili announced it at the gate. It IS odd though that her father did not notify us of her disappearance right away. Do you want me to send a raven with a message?" Balin asks. Thorin nods.</p>
<p>"Ask when she disappeared and where all they searched for her." he said. "Ask the king if he wants his dowry back or not." Thorin adds.</p>
<p>Balin nods.</p>
<p>A knock at the door stops the conversation. "It is a guard letting us know supper will be ready in the Royal dining hall in 10 minutes." Dwalin informs them.</p>
<p>Thorin nods. "Come, let's go eat." Thorin gets up and heads into the hallway. His nephews stand there nervously waiting. Kili works up enough courage to approach his Uncle. "Um, Uncle, could Shadow join us for supper since it's her first night here? I don't think it would be very friendly of us to make her eat alone when we all are eating in the hall. I wouldn't want to be welcomed into a mountain like that especially if i knew no one but my traveling companions there." he says quietly.</p>
<p>Thorin groans, "Fine, invite her." he growls and keeps walking. Fili looks at Kili relieved. </p>
<p>"Balin, go get this Shadow and bring her to the dining hall." Thorin says. "Fili, Kili you come with me." he says and the two boys immediately cower and follow him knowing he is not pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had all been talking about the caravan and the new dwarrow while waiting for the food and for Balin to arrive with Dis and Shadow. Kili and Fili were telling the rest of the company about the failed arranged marriage and how they found Shadow. Suddenly Dis opened the doors and Balin came walking in with a beautiful, but very thin dwarrowdam dressed in a blue velvet dress with a black corset and silver trim on the dress. The dwarrowdam's shoulder length hair was pulled into a pretty updo and she had a breathtaking sapphire and diamond necklace on. </p>
<p>Everyone stopped talking and just stared for a moment until Kili elbowed his brother to go to her and he snapped out of the trance and moved to greet her. The dwarves looked at each other and then to Kili, who just stood there smirking with eyes twinkling. </p>
<p>Throin stood only because it was expected of him. He didn't want to appear a complete barbarian in front of his company. He growled though when he saw Fili look at Kili, who nodded and left a space between them for the lass. By all rights she belonged at the end of the table not next to the crown prince. He narrowed his eyes at the nephews and they completely ignored him. </p>
<p>Thorin could see, though that the lass recognized his upsetness and moved to stand to sit elsewhere, but Kili stopped her and bade her to sit and stay by them. He glared at the nephews through the whole meal. He ate and did not talk unless addressed. He studied the lass and noticed she only responded when addressed with yes/no questions and otherwise observed what was going on around her. She kept her face unanimated, almost sad looking. He caught her looking at him occasionally as if she was trying to read his thoughts. </p>
<p>When Dis suggested music and dancing, he nearly refused. But one look from her and he just simply nodded. She dragged him to the music hall and whispered to him, "You are behaving like a rude host. Treat our guest with more kindness and warmth or I will take you to the practice ring and beat some sense and manners into your thick skull!" He growled at her as they entered the room. She left him to go dance and he went to sulk by the fireplace. </p>
<p>He watched as everyone danced and laughed. He watched this Shadow come out of her shell a little while she danced. She was smiling and her pale face turned pink with the exhaustive dance his nephews had dragged her into. Thorin watched her feet to see how well she danced and was surprised she seemed to know these dances. Peasants didn't usually know these dances. He began to wonder who she really was. He saw Dwalin dance with her for a bit, then Bofur snaked her away and Dwalin went back to talk with his brother.</p>
<p>Soon enough Balin came over and sat down with a frown on his face. Thorin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Balin?" Thorin asked as Balin cleaned, then packed and lit his pipe. </p>
<p>"The lass seems to know our dances quite well as if she has been dancing them all her life." Balin states. "Something just isn't adding up." Balin muses. </p>
<p>"Balin, do we know what this woman that Kili was supposed to marry even looks like? Do we know her name?" Thorin asks. </p>
<p>Balin thinks for a moment. "I believe Her father said it was 'Raca'." He replies. "I was just thinking about sending a raven to the king to see if we can get a description of what she looks like and where all they searched for her." Balin says. </p>
<p>"Do It, Balin. I do not trust her and do not want Fili giving up the throne for her if she is up to no good." he says. </p>
<p>Balin stands. "As you wish, Thorin. I will send it right away." he says and heads for the door.</p>
<p>Dwalin sees his brother get up and head for the door and moves to intercept him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asks. </p>
<p>Balin looks up at his brother and sighs, "Thorin wants me to send a message with a raven to the father of the missing Princess. Thorin wants a description of what she looks like and wants to know where all they searched for her. Something just isn't adding up about her, Dwalin. No peasant should know these dances as well as she does!" he tells Dwalin.</p>
<p>Dwalin frowns. "Are you sure about this, brother. If she is the missing princess, she ran away for a reason and may not want to have her identity discovered. We know nothing about her past or why she was so malnourished." Dwalin suggests.</p>
<p>Balin thinks for a few moments. "Did Oin say if she had any old wounds or scars on her body?" Balin asked. "No, he didn't. But I didn't ask either. All I saw was her head wound and the bruising of the dislocated shoulder. Perhaps you should talk with him before sending the Raven, brother. If her father was abusing her and trying to sell her off to us, she may not want him to know she is here." Dwalin said after realizing what his brother was alluding to.</p>
<p>Balin patted his brother's arm and nodded. "Aye, I think I'll do that. Where is Oin?" he asks Dwalin. "He isn't here. He probably went back to the Healing Hall to unpack." Dwalin says.</p>
<p>Balin nods. "I'll head out and go talk to him and see what he can tell me of the lass and her injuries." he replied. </p>
<p>"Balin, Keep me informed as to what you find. I'm worried about her. It was like she was in a shell and afraid to come out of it for most of the journey. The only ones she seemed to interact with were the brothers and me and Oin. But now, look at her! Smiling and dancing and giggling with most of the company!  We need to be careful in how we handle this or she may just clam up and shut us all out or worse yet, take off and disappear on us as well!" He reminded Balin. </p>
<p>Balin nodded. "Keep an eye on her, brother. I'd hate to see her run off and get herself into trouble out in the wilds." </p>
<p>Dwalin nodded, and Balin slipped out of the party to go talk with Oin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After asking around for Oin's whereabouts, Balin found him unpacking in the Healing Hall. He entered and approached the old dwarf, knowing Oin didn't hear him due to him being hard of hearing. He came around the table and stood in front of Oin and called his name loudly. Oin startled and looked up. He picked his hearing trumpet up and smiled at Balin.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you Balin?" he asked.  </p>
<p>"What can you tell me of the lass the boys found on the trip back from the Blue Mountains?" Balin asked. </p>
<p>Oin recounted how he was called to take a look at a gaunt, thin little Dwarrowdam who had been found at the base of a gravel incline. He told Balin she appeared to be unconscious and had a dislocated shoulder and head injury as well as various cuts and scrapes all over her body. </p>
<p>"Oin, did she have any bruises or injuries not caused by the fall? Older ones that may have been healing or Scars from prior injuries?" Balin asked. </p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, yes. She had some scars on her back that seemed fairly recent, but were almost completely healed. She had some faded bruises on her upper arms and belly as well." Oin mused out loud. </p>
<p>"Oin, what do you think caused the old injuries?" Balin asked. </p>
<p>"Well, I can't say for sure, but it looks like someone took a switch of some kind to her back. Maybe a horse whip or a willow branch. The bruises on her arms were in the shape of a hand, like someone had grabbed her and held her very tightly. The bruises on her belly, I can't say what caused them, they were round and about the size of a fist though." he replied. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"We are trying to figure out if she is the missing princess that Fili was supposed to marry. Dwalin thinks she may have been malnourished by her father and possibly beaten by her before she fled." Balin stated. </p>
<p>"Why would a father, a King, for that matter, beat his daughter and treat her like that?" Oin asked incredulous. </p>
<p>"If she didn't want to have an arranged marriage and refused to follow through with it, she may have angered him enough to have her whipped and that would explain the bruised arms." Balin said. Oin thought about it then nodded sadly, "Aye. It would, and it would explain why she has been so mousy and refuses to talk." Balin nodded. </p>
<p>"Thanks Oin." Balin said. "I will leave you to finish your unpacking." Balin stated with a nod of his head. </p>
<p>He turned and left. Sighing, he went to Raven Hill and wrote a note to the king of the missing princess asking: 1) please send a description of the missing Princess so we may keep an eye out for her in Erebor if she tries to sneak in with the Caravans coming from the Blue mountains  2) is the dowry wanted back by him? 3) where all did they search for the missing princess?  4) Why was Erebor not informed of her disappearance?</p>
<p>He rolled up the note and tied it to a raven's leg. "Take this to the king of the missing Princess that Fili was supposed to wed. Bring his reply back with you. The raven bobbed it's head in understanding and Balin gave it a treat and sent it on it's way.</p>
<p>He told the messenger in the Raven hill tower to deliver the bird's reply message to him as soon as it arrives, no matter the time or what he was doing. The messenger nodded and Balin went back to the music hall. </p>
<p>He found Dwalin and pulled him aside.</p>
<p>"Oin said she had other older injuries." he told Dwalin. Dwalin looked pissed and glanced over to where Shadow was standing next to Fili and leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. Her foot was tapping to the rhythm of the music as the watched Kili dance with the boys' Amad.</p>
<p>"What kind of injuries, Brother?" he asked as he looked back at Balin. "Oin thinks she was whipped with either a riding switch or a willow branch. She also had bruises shaped like a hand on her upper arm and some the size of a fist on her belly." Balin states. Dwalin growls. "How could someone treat a Dwarrowdam like that!" he growled through gritted teeth, fists clenched.</p>
<p>"I know, Brother, now calm down. There's nothing we can do about that, it is in the past. I sent a raven with a message to the king of the missing princess, asking for a description of her, asked if he wanted the dowry back, asked where all they searched for her and why was Erebor not informed she had gone missing. Until we get a reply, we can do nothing but wait and observe her. I know you have a soft spot for her so perhaps you can show her around Erebor and keep her entertained. I'm sure Thorin will keep his nephews pretty busy to keep them from having much to do with her until we get some answers." Balin states.</p>
<p>Dwalin nodded.</p>
<p>They turned and walked back to the gathering and Balin could see Shadow was getting tired. He walked over to her and asked if she was having a good time. She gave him a shy smile and nodded. "You look a little tired, Lass, do you want someone to show you back to your room?" he asked.</p>
<p>Shadow looked up at Fili with a questioning glance. He smiled and nodded. "If you are tired, Ghivashel, then go to bed. I will see you tomorrow sometime." he replied and kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>"I will get Dis to take you back to your room and help you out of your dress." Balin said. Shadow nodded and watched Balin move over to Dis and say something to her. She nodded and finished the conversation she was having with Bofur and then came over to them.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to go to bed, Sweetheart?" she asked, seeing how sleepy Shadow looked. Shadow nodded and gave Fili and Kili a hug goodnight. They both gave her a kiss on the head and told her they'd see her sometime tomorrow.</p>
<p>She walked up to Balin and Dwalin and gave them both a hug too. Dwalin chuckled and patted her back. "Goodnight, Lass." he told her. Balin gave her a hug back after he got over the initial shock of her hugging him and chuckled as she walked away.</p>
<p>They watched her leave and turned to the rest of the party and watched them sing and dance. "Dwalin, tell no one what we have found out until I hear from the king if she is his missing daughter or not. There's no reason to upset her or Thorin's nephews until we have a better idea of who she is and what is going on." Balin tells him. Dwalin nodded, "Agreed."</p>
<p>Balin yawned and decided he was going to bed too. "I'm going to bed, brother, you coming?" he asked. Dwalin shook his head. "Naah, not yet." he replied. "All right then, Goodnight." Balin replied back.</p>
<p>Dwalin waved him off and went back to join Bofur in a song.</p>
<p>Thorin continued watching from the fireplace for a while longer then decided to go to bed as well. He was not looking forward to dealing with this new development with his nephews... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Little Shadow woke up in a huge, soft comfortable bed. She laid there thinking how odd it felt after being on the run for nearly two and a half months now. She had gotten used to sleeping on the ground, in the cold and it felt odd to be in a soft bed again. She wondered how long she would end up staying here in Erebor before they would find out and drive her from the mountain. At least she now had decent clothes and two heavy cloaks to take if she had to run again. </p>
<p>She looked around the room. It was decorated with all kinds of purple amethyst stones and gold and silver embedded into the woodwork and furniture and it reminded her of her mother. She missed her dearly. </p>
<p>Little Shadow got up and slipped her feet into soft fuzzy lined slippers and wrapped herself in a thick housecoat that Dis had put at the foot end of the big bed. She wandered around the room and admired the different decorations. She wondered if this Fili was the dwarf her father had arranged for her to marry. He said something about heading to a kingdom to marry a princess, but the princess disappeared. Was he talking about her? </p>
<p>She tried to remember what he had said next. Something about receiving a raven messenger telling him that his future bride had disappeared, that the father had looked for her and that he had freed Fili to find a different bride. </p>
<p>If it was her father, she doubted he looked for her all that hard. He had always hated her. Mad that her mother never gave him a son to continue the lineage and now he would have to turn the kingdom over to her cousin as an Heir. Her father beat her and starved her after her mother had died in an accident and when that didn't work, he sold her off to whomever would take her. She wondered how desperate Thorin was to send Fili off to marry her not having ever seen her nor corresponded with her. Would she have run if she had gotten the chance to meet Fili or correspond with him before arriving for the wedding. He didn't seem to happy about the arranged marriage either. If she was the one he was supposed to be marrying, how will he react when he finds out? Will he be mad and start to beat her like her father did when she refused to go through with the wedding arrangements? Will Thorin? </p>
<p>Shadow started to become very afraid thinking about all these 'what if's' she wished she had someone she could trust to talk to. It had been so long since she talked she wondered if her voice would even work anymore. She poked her head out into the sitting area to see if anyone was in there. She didn't see anyone so she closed her bedroom door and began to hum a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. </p>
<p>As she sang, she started to get ready for the day. She looked in her wardrobe at all the pretty blue, green, purple, silver, and teal dresses Fili and Dwalin had bought for her. She wanted desperately to wear her purple dress that Kili had bought her, but he had bought it for the celebration tomorrow. So she grabbed the teal dress and looked at it. It was pretty. It had gold embroidery along the hem, the waist line, cuffs and collar. Small teal and purple stones were sewn into the patterns of the embroidery and sparkled as she moved the gown. She laid it on the bed and took out a set of undergarments and then the pair of black slip on shoes. She found an undertunic to wear with the dress like Dis had shown her how to do. She liked how it looked so she decided to go wash up. </p>
<p>Shadow hummed along to her mother's tune in her head as she washed her face, neck and chest. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. Unsure how to style such short hair, she just left it as it was. She looked in the mirror and wanted to cry. She missed her long hair. She had cut it to spite her father after her mother died and had hoped it would be a deterrant to him marrying her off. She had planned to run away long before he announced the arranged marriage, but he had kept her under lock and key. </p>
<p>After her father had whipped her, a guard who witnessed it, took pity on her and helped her escape. He told her to go to Rivendell and seek sanctuary with Lord Elrond, or go to Lothlorian and seek sanctuary with Lady Galadrial.</p>
<p>He gave her what coin he had and wished her luck. </p>
<p>She looked into the mirror and cried. She wished her mother had never married her father. But she, too had been arranged into the unhappy and loveless marriage. Her mother never told anyone about the beatings she suffered at her husbands hand. He was always careful to place the blows where her clothing would hide the evidence. Same went for his treatment of Shadow. </p>
<p>She splashed cold water on her face to wash away the tears and began to sing her mother's song again to try to comfort herself. </p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Dis met Balin in the hallway of the Royal wing as he hurried with a paper in his hand. "Good Morning Balin! What is your hurry?" she asked. He stopped and gave her a bow. "Good morning Dis. I have some news on the missing princess. Where is Fili?" he asked. She told him he was still asleep. </p>
<p>"Dis, will you go wake him and Kili and have them meet me in my study as soon as they can?" he asked. Dis frowned and nodded. She hurried off to go wake the boys and get them ready to meet with Balin. </p>
<p>Balin hurried back to his and Dwalin's suite and found Dwalin just had come out of his room to have breakfast. Dwalin looked up at him and Balin held up the parchment from the raven. "Come, brother, we need to have a talk with Dis and the boys!" Balin said. </p>
<p>Dwalin frowned. He grabbed the bowl of fruit and some honeycakes and carried them to Balin's study. The two brothers had just sat down when Dis and her boys entered. "Dis, lock the door, I don't want anyone walking in on this conversation." Balin said. </p>
<p>He explained to Fili and Kili their suspicions and that Oin confirmed that Shadow had been not only starved, but also whipped and beaten prior to them finding her. They explained how they noticed how well she danced and suspected she was not just a peasant girl. Balin told them he had written a message to the father of the missing princess asking him for a description of the lass and whether or not they wanted the dowry back, and asked where they had searched for her and why Erebor was not informed.</p>
<p>"I just got this response this morning." he says and shows them the parchment.</p>
<p>                  <em>Dear master dwarf, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I apologize for not informing you of my daughter going missing. We have focused our search to a day's ride around the castle</em>
  <em> and did not find her. You may keep the dowry as an apology for the inconvenience of the prince's aborted trip to meet her. Again, my apologies for not letting you know about her going missing sooner. It slipped my mind until I got your raven and I realized that in my worry, I had forgotten to tell Erebor about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My daughter, Raca, is 4'6" tall and has shoulder length black hair. (She cut it to spite me after her mother's death.) She has green eyes and is very thin as she refused to eat after learning of her mother's death. Please if you find her in the Caravans coming into Erebor, inform her that we want her to come home, unless the prince still wishes to marry her. I will understand if he does not. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for your letter, and again, my apologies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Belial Ironfist, King of the Rhun Mountains</em>
</p>
<p>Kili and Fili looked at each other with jaws hanging open. It was her! "How in the world did she get half way across Middle Earth in the amount of time it took me to get halfway to the Sea of Rhun and then meet up with the caravan a month out of the Blue mountains?" Fili asked. "Why did she run?" he asked Balin with worry etching his face. "Why didn't she te......" he trailed off.</p>
<p>Dis looked at him puzzled. "Honey, what do you mean? Why didn't she what?"</p>
<p>"Ohhhh nooooo!" he exclaimed suddenly realizing that she knew who he was now. "She heard me tell Uncle about what happened when we arrived at the gate! No wonder why she flinched and whimpered when I was talking to Uncle!" he said as he put his head into his hands. "She realized it was me who she was supposed to marry and didn't say anything! Balin, what are we going to do?!? I love her!!! I WANT to marry her!!!" he moaned. "If she finds out we know, she is gonna run again! I can't let her do that! I can't lose her! She's my One!" he moaned. </p>
<p>Balin, Dis and Dwalin all looked at each other clearly worried for the situation now that they know what is going on.</p>
<p>"Tell you what, Laddie, I think the first thing we need to do is to sit down with Shadow and talk with her. She seems happy in your presence despite knowing you were her arranged husband. Perhaps she has decided she likes you now that she has gotten to know you. Maybe if you actually would ask her for permission to court her and go through that process with her, she may be more open to marrying you instead of doing it as a forced marriage. But we need her to talk with us and answer our questions. I have no intention of sending her back to her father if he truly did treat her the way we think he did, but he seems to place the blame for her weight on her shoulders. We need to know if it is true she refused to eat, or if he was truly starving her." Balin explains. </p>
<p>"Once we have all the facts, then I will have a meeting with Thorin to explain everything. He is under enough stress right now and I won't bother him with this until we know exactly what happened and why." he assures Fili. </p>
<p>"What about if she tries to run?" Kili asks quietly as he tries to console his brother. </p>
<p>"I have asked Dwalin to keep an eye on her and to show her some of Erebor to keep her entertained so she can't run on us till we get this worked out. Expect Thorin to keep you two busy so Fili can't spend much time with Shadow until we get can get things sorted out." Balin warns the boys. They nod sadly. "Ok, Balin." they reply quietly. </p>
<p>"Come on now, let's go and see if the Lass is up and wants some breakfast." Balin says as he stands and puts the letter into his coat pocket. They all stand and head for the door. Balin unlocks it and they head down the hall to Shadow's door. Balin knocks and no one answers. He opens it and peeks in. He can hear music and opens the door and they all follow him in. They stand in the sitting room for a few minutes trying to figure out where the pretty music is coming from. </p>
<p>Kili finally starts walking around the room quietly listening. He waves Balin over to the bedroom door. "Someone is singing!" he whispers. They listen for a minute and Balin chuckles. "I haven't heard that song in a VERY long time! Amad used to sing it to Dwalin when he was a wee pebble of a dwarfling!" he sniggers. "Come away from the door and let Dis go and see if she is ready for breakfast." They quietly walk back over to the rest of the group and Balin tells Dis to go and see if Shadow is ready to come have some breakfast." </p>
<p>Dis heads to the door and knocks. The music stops and no one answers. She knocks again and calls out, "Shadow, dear, it's me, Dis. May I come in? I was wondering if you were ready for breakfast or if you needed any help getting ready. </p>
<p>The dwarves see the door open a little and Dis slips into the room. About 15 minutes later, they come out and the dwarves' jaws drop when they see Shadow in her dress. Dwalin nudges Fili and Fili takes a hard swallow. She is wearing the teal dress he had picked out for her. She looked stunning in it. His Amad had put Shadow's hair up in a twist around her head so it looked like a little crown. She had placed little flower hair pins into the crown of hair and woven a silver ribbon through it. </p>
<p>Balin came over and grinned at her. "You look lovely this morning, dear Little Shadow! Do you like your new clothes?" he asks. She blushes and drops her head and nods a little as she looks at the floor. He chuckles and whispers to her. "Look! You stunned the rest of them speechless!" he grins. He watches her tilt her head up just enough to peek out from under her lashes and she grins when she sees their stunned expressions. She quickly ducks her head again and Balin chuckles again. "Come, lass, you must be hungry." he says as he guides her over to the dining table and they all sit down. </p>
<p>Dis calls a guard over and has him tell Bombur to bring up enough breakfast for them to Shadow's room. He hurries off to do her bidding and she rejoins them at the table. </p>
<p>Balin smiles at Shadow and says to her, "When we arrived, lass someone was singing in your room. Was it you? It sounded lovely! I hadn't heard that song in a long time! Our Amad used to sing it to Dwalin when he was a wee pebble of a dwarfling!" he says with a grin. Dwalin's face turns pink and Shadow covers her mouth and giggles. Earning a chuckle from Dwalin. </p>
<p>"Aye, lass, if it was you singin' ya have a lovely voice! You should use it more often. We'd all love to hear it." he says softly with a genuine smile. Shadow ducks her head and looks at her hands. </p>
<p>"Amrâlimê (my love) was it you who was singing?" Fili asks as he takes her hand in his and gives it a loving, gentle squeeze. She looks up at him and nods. "It is beautiful, my love, why do you hide it from us? Why do you not talk?" he asks her. She sighs, and looks down at their hands. "I was afraid." she says quietly.</p>
<p>Fili gets up and pulls her to stand. He leans down and places his forehead against hers after tilting her chin up. "I love you, Ghishavel, please, don't be afraid of me or my family. I know you know I was the prince who was arranged to marry you. And although I do not understand why you fled, I am willing to hear your tale. I still want to marry you, Amrâlimê, but I wish to leave the choice up to you. You are my One, and if you'll have me, I'd like to court you and do this properly like normal dwarrow do instead of according to an arrangement our kings have made. What do you say? Will you let me court you? Will you share your tale with us here so we can understand why you fled?" he asks quietly as he holds her hands. </p>
<p>Shadow keeps her eyes closed when Fili raises her head to face him. She feels him place his forehead against hers and he begins to talk to her. When he tells her he loves her and still wants to marry her but is willing to leave the choice up to her, she looks up at him surprised. She begins to be afraid, and she knows he can see it in her eyes, but when he says he wants to hear her tale and her reasons for running and doesn't seem angry or upset, she looks back down at their hands. He has intertwined his with hersand she can feel the heat from his seeping into hers. He has brought their hands up to their chests as he spoke to her and she looks up into his eyes again when he asks to court her. She sees the love he has for her and how concerned he is for her. She sees worry in his eyes and she swallows hard. When he asks her what her answer is, she thinks back to how he has treated her, and she realizes that not once has he treated her like her father had done. She realizes she feels safe with him and she opens her eyes and looks into his again. She nods.</p>
<p>"Ghishavel, let me hear you say your answer. Please, my love, you have such a beautiful voice. Please do not hide it from me." He pleads. Shadow blushes and looks at him. "Yes, you may court me my Lion Prince." she says quietly. He beams and kisses her forehead. "Thank you, My Little Shadow." he says and pulls her into a hug. Kili is bouncing in his seat and Dwalin chuckles, "It's about time!" he teases them and everyone starts to laugh. </p>
<p>Fili has Shadow sit down and he parts a section of her hair and begins to weave in his family's braid first, and then a courting braid. He clips both braids with their respective beads he had carved for his One. Ironically, he has used Sapphire chips in it and they looked stunning against her teal dress she wore. Next he moved to her other side and repeated the two braids on that side. Clipping them with the other two beads. She looked down and held the beads up so she could admire them. She turned them and traced her finger over the carvings on them. She looked up at Fili and smiled.</p>
<p>He grinned and asked her if she liked them. She nods, and he raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Fili, I love them. Sapphires are one of my favourite stones." she says quietly. He grins and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you approve." he says then sits down next to her back in his chair. "Now, my love, will you share your story with us?" He asks quietly as he holds her hand and plays with her fingers. </p>
<p>Shadow sighs. "I don't even know where to begin." she says sadly. "Lass, why don't you begin by telling us about your family." Balin says gently. "You already know about all of us, tell us about yours." </p>
<p>Shadow closes her eyes and sighs. "My mother was about my age when she was forced into an arranged marriage with my father. He was cruel and abusive. He was always careful about where he would land his blows, making sure they would always be covered by her clothing. When she got pregnant with me he stopped beating her. After she had me, though, he began again because she did not produce a male heir for him. He hated me and called me Raca, which means 'worthless and good for nothing'. He often beat me as well as Amad. I was always afraid when he was around. As I got older a couple of the guards, who watched me grow up, became friends with me and would give me a heads up when he was coming so I could prepare. </p>
<p>When Amad died in an accident, he began to lock me in my rooms and not provide me with food. Sometimes my guard friends would be able to slip me food so I could have something to eat. When he announced that he was going to marry me off to some prince from up north the day after Amad died, I became very afraid. I didn't want to be forced into a brutal and loveless marriage like my mother was. I cut my hair short to spite my father and hope the prince would refuse to marry me." Shadow explains with a quiet voice. </p>
<p>"Lass, how long was your hair before you cut it?" Dwalin asks curiously. "It dragged on the floor, Master Dwalin. Amad never cut it other than to trim the split ends." Shadow told him. His eyes got wide. "What did your father do when he saw you had cut it?" Dwalin asked. </p>
<p>Shadow dropped her gaze and played with Fili's fingers for a moment. "He made two guards hold me and he tore my dress in the back and whipped me with his horse whip. He refused to let anyone tend to my wounds for three days." Shadow replied.</p>
<p>She looked up at Fili when she felt his hand grip hers tighter. She could see he was grinding his teeth trying to control his temper but the anger in his eyes deceived him. "Do not be angry, my love," she says quietly. "I deserved it. I should not have cut my hair. I was trying to mourn Amad's loss and the news of him selling me off to a prince I had never met, was too much for me." </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, no one deserves to be horsewhipped for such a thing, even if it was done out of spite." Dis tells her. "And he should've allowed someone to tend to the wounds. You could've gotten a very bad infection from them not being cleaned and treated!" she said calmly. </p>
<p>"Lass, Oin said you had bruises on your belly when he went to clean all the cuts and scrapes you had when they found you. How did you get those?" Balin asked.</p>
<p>Shadow closed her eyes for a moment and took a few shallow breaths. </p>
<p>Twice I tried to escape. Some of the guards were sympathetic, while others betrayed me and my father caught me the first time I tried to run. He beat me and those were what was left of the bruises he gave me. The second time I tried to escape my friends who were guards were working that night, they guided me through the castle and gave me their fastest pony. My one friend told me to make for Lothlorian or Rivendell and beg them for Sanctuary from my abusive father. He told me Lady Galadrial ruled in Lothlorian and Lord Elrond ruled in Rivendell. He gave me what coin and food he had and bid me to make haste as the prince was to arrive in two days. </p>
<p>So I ran, and my pony carried me to the Gap of Rohan where it fled one night. I then carried my pack and followed the Greyflood river until it split in two and followed the right fork. There I met with the caravan near the Fords of the Bruinen." she tells them. </p>
<p>Dwalin laughs. Causing Shadow to look up at him puzzled. "So that's how she got to where we were, Fili, She had a two day lead on you!" he teased. Shadow looked at Fili and raised an eyebrow. "I had wondered how you managed to escape when I was half way to your home and then make it to where the caravan was. You had the two day head start!" Fili told her. </p>
<p>She giggled. "I'm sorry I made such a mess of things. Had I known how nice you were, I may not have ran. But no one even let me communicate with you before we met and I feared being sold to be a slave and a punching bag for someone else like Amad was." Shadow said quietly and hung her head. </p>
<p>"I understand now why you ran, Gehyith, I am not upset and promise never to raise a hand to you. Anyone who does will be severely punished. Dwarrowdams should not be treated the way you and your mother were. You deserve to be loved and cherished and pampered. You are a treasure to be honored and protected. Not abused and beaten and whipped." Fili said as he stroked Shadow's cheek. </p>
<p>"So now what do we do? Where do we go from here?" Shadow asks as she looks at the rest of the dwarrow sitting at the table. Just then there is a knock at the door. Balin chuckles. </p>
<p>"Now we have some breakfast." he grins. </p>
<p>"It is good to hear you talking, Little Shadow." Kili says between bites of eggs and honey cakes. "You really do have a pretty voice to listen to!" he says with a grin. Shadow blushes. "Thank You Kee." she replies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone was done eating, Balin asked Shadow, "Do you think the two guards who helped you escape would be willing to vouch for you if we sent them a note using a raven? Thorin will want a third party to confirm what you told us is the truth." </p>
<p>Shadow sighs, "IF they are still alive, they MIGHT, but they may also fear rebuttal if my father finds out they helped me." she replies. </p>
<p>"Lass, do you think they would be willing to move here if we offered them a position as palace guards? They could be your personal ones since Fili is the crown prince, and should you agree to marry him, you'd be the crown princess and one day queen."  Dwalin asked. </p>
<p>"IF they are still alive, I believe they would jump at the offer mister Dwalin. They disliked my father but continued to serve because of me. I do not know what became of them once I left." Shadow explained. </p>
<p>"I will send a Raven to inquire whether they are still alive, and guards at your father's home, and if they are not, to find out where they went." Dwalin tells Shadow. "IF they are still there and are alive, I will offer them the position and when they arrive, will assign them to be your personal guards." he tells Shadow. </p>
<p>Shadow beams and says, "OH!!! Thank you mister Dwalin!" he chuckles and nods. </p>
<p>"Now that just leaves how do we tell Uncle?" Fili asks. </p>
<p>"Leave that to ME!" Dis says with a twinkle in her eye. Kili and Fili get HUGE grins on their face and Balin and Dwalin look at each other and also start to grin. Shadow looks at everyone confused. "Why are you all grinning like that?" she asks. </p>
<p>"Because no one tells Amad 'NO'." Fili tells her, "Not even Uncle Thorin... our King!" Shadow looks at Dis and Dis just smiles smugly. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Fili will be courting you with Thorin's blessing by the end of the day." she says and the two boys cheer. </p>
<p>Shadow just chuckles and shakes her head amused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they finish their conversation, a knock is heard at the door. Dis gets up and answers it. She closes the door and comes back to the table. "Thorin is ready for the council meeting. You boys had better get going." she tells them. "Balin, I will send the raven to go inquire and search for the two guards who helped Shadow escape." she tells him.</p><p>Balin nods. "You two ladies have a lovely day. We will see you both for lunch." Balin tells them as he gets up. He comes over to Shadow and gives her a wink. "Don't worry about how this will turn out, Lass. You are welcome here and we will not send you back to your father, nor will we send you out of the mountain. Spend the day with Dis and have her show you around the mountain until Dwalin or I have some free time. I'm afraid Thorin will keep these two lads busy for a while until we can get this all worked out and can prove to him your story is true." Balin tells her as he gives her a small hug.</p><p>She looks up at his face and gives him a small smile. "Thank you Master Balin for your help and your kindness." Shadow says quietly. "Any time, Lass. I am here if you ever want someone to talk with." he says and pats her cheek affectionately.</p><p>Balin heads for the door, "Come on Gents, lets get going." he says. Dwalin comes over and gives Shadow a smile. "It's good to finally hear ya talkin' Lass. I hope ye will sing for us again sometime." he says with a twinkle in his eye. Shadow blushes and says, "We shall see, Master Dwalin." he grins and gives her a wink and a pat on the shoulder, then heads over to his brother.</p><p>Kili gets up and comes over to Shadow. "Don't worry, Little Shadow, everything will work out. Just keep being you and give Uncle time to warm up to you." he says and gives her a hug. She smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you, Kee for finding me and helping me." she says quietly. He puts his head to hers and says, "You make my brother happier than I have ever seen him. I am glad he found his One and I can't wait to have you as a sister!" he grins.</p><p>Shadow chuckles and Kili heads for the door.</p><p>Fili stands up last and just looks at Shadow for a moment. He takes her hands and kisses each of them then holds them to his chest. "I wish I didn't have to go to these meetings today. I had wanted to show you around Erebor when we got back." he sighs. Shadow puts her forehead against his.</p><p>"You can show me your favourite haunts perhaps when you finish for the day. I am in no hurry, my love, I will wait for you however long I have to." she tells him.</p><p>Fili sighs and looks into her green eyes. "I love you SO much Ghishavel, thank you for not running when you realized who I was." he tells her quietly. She giggles.</p><p>"Well I couldn't exactly run when you had me in a tight grip on your pony." she replies.</p><p>Fili grins. "Stay with me always?" he asks her. "Yes, my Lion Prince, I will stay with you always." she tells him and kisses him so soundly that he is left speechless.</p><p> They hear chuckling from behind them and Kili calls out, "Come on 'Lion Prince', get your rear in gear or Uncle will have your head for making us late for council." Dwalin and Balin chuckle and Fili gives Shadow a peck on the cheek and heads out to the meeting.</p><p>Dis chuckles as she watches the interaction between her oldest son and his love. It reminds her of her late husband. Fili looks a lot like him and she sees a lot of her in Shadow. She comes over to Shadow after the Dwarrow leave and she says, "Come, lets go for a walk and I will show you some of Erebor while we talk and get to know each other better." Shadow smiles and nods.</p><p>The two dwarrowdams head into the hallway and Dis introduces Shadow to the guards who were assigned to protect her room. They smile politely and welcome her to Erebor. Then Dis shows Shadow to the throne room and lets her look around. After that, she takes them to the market place and they have fun wandering the market and admiring all the wares. Dis takes Shadow over to her favourite corsetmaker and insists on getting several more corsets in various colors to go with the dresses the dwarves bought for her. "They don't understand some of the things we ladies need." she chuckles. Then they head over to the booth that sells undergarments and night clothes. Dis helps Shadow pick out more underclothes and some night gowns. Then they head to the food vendors and grab some fruit and cheese, honey cakes  and a bottle of mead and head out of the market.</p><p>Dis takes her to the library and grins when she sees Shadow's face light up a the mention of Erebor having a library. "Do you enjoy reading?" Dis asks. Shadow smiles a big smile and says, "Yes, I did a lot of reading when I was locked in my rooms." Dis introduces Shadow to Ori, who shows them around the library and explains how things are organized and what all he has done to restore the library. Shadow is amazed by it all and is quick to praise him for all his hard work and how lovely the library looks. </p><p>Ori blushes at the praise and thanks her. He shows them to a table and lets them sit and talk and eat their mid morning snack. "Shadow, what are the names of the guards who helped you escape?" Dis asks as they eat. Shadow tells her and sighs. "I wonder if they are even alive any more. Father doesn't suffer those who betray him to live for very long. Father pretends to be kind and good natured on the outside, but once he lets you into his inner circle, he reveals how mean and cruel he truly is. I doubt he even bothered to search for me. He always told me I was worthless and good for nothing. He blamed mother for me being a girl and not a boy. As if she had any control over it." Shadow said sadly.</p><p>Dis sighed. "I am so sorry you were treated like that. When Thorin finds out what has happened to you, I'm sure he will not be happy and will understand why you ran. One thing he does not tolerate is a woman of any race being improperly treated and abused. You will be safe here, Sweetheart, if anyone ever raises a hand to you in anger he and my boys will see that they are punished severely. The dwarves of this community do not tolerate abuse of our women." Dis assures Shadow. </p><p>"Were you close to your mother?" Dis asks. Shadow nods. "Yes, I miss her terribly. She would've loved my room. Amethysts were her favourite. They remind me of her." Shadow tells her. "She hated the name father chose for me." Shadow says. "Amad always told me I was NOT worthless and that I was NOT good for nothing. She always told me she wanted to name me, Davi, which means 'cherished'. She always called me that when Adad was not around. </p><p>"Shadow, which name would you rather be called. It seems my boys' nickname is what Dwalin and the boys refer to you as, but that was because no one knew your real name. You won't be able to go by that though once you are introduced to Thorin, the council, and the mountain as Fili's intended. How would you like to be called? Raca or Davi?" Dis asks. </p><p>"I can choose?" Shadow asks as she looks at Dis in wonder. Dis chuckles, "Yes, my dear, you can choose. If there is a different name you wish to be called in public, then let me know." Shadow thinks for a bit. She considers what Dis just told her about how dwarves here view their women. "Dis, do you think Fili would like it if I was called Davi?" She asks.</p><p>Dis gives her a warm smile, "He would love it, Sweetheart. Since he does obviously cherish you!" Dis replies. </p><p>"Then I would like to be known as Davi." Shadow informs Dis. Dis nods, "What would you like as a surname?" Dis asks. "I don't know." Shadow replies. </p><p>"What was your mother's name?" Dis asks. "Lenora Ironshield" Shadow replies. Dis' eyes get huge. "Your mother was Lenora Ironshield?!?" Shadow looks confused and nods.</p><p>Dis thinks a moment. Then she says, "Normally when a Dwarrow or Dwarrowdam is introduced formally, her first name, surname, and family lineage and titles are given. Thorin's is: Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain. But for you, I will make a case we use your mother's side since your father has behaved so poorly. If you wished to disown him, no one would bat an eye about it and you would still be considered a princess through your mother's lineage. I remember hearing about her once, before she met your adad.  She was a highly respected Dwarrowdam in her former community. I am surprised her father agreed to the marriage. Had he known what he was putting her into, he never would've agreed to the marriage." Dis tells Shadow.</p><p>"So let's have you introduced as: Davi, daughter of Lenora Ironshield, queen of the Rhun Mountains, granddaughter of Dolana Lavafist, queen of the Iron Mountain, and intended of Fili, son of Dis and nephew of Thorin, King under the Mountain." Dis suggests.</p><p>Shadow's face lights up and she nods. "I like that. We can figure out a surname for me later, I've done nothing noteworthy deserving one." she tells Dis. </p><p>"Come, let's go send a raven to look for your guard friends." Dis says and they pack up their snack and thank Ori for showing them the library and Dis takes Shadow out to Raven Hill to send the bird to find her friends and see if they are alive.</p><p>Davi is amazed at the size of the birds. "I never realized how large the Ravens of Erebor are! They are such beautiful birds!" Davi exclaimed. A few of the ravens squawk and one hops onto Davi's shoulder and preens her hair adjusting one of the flower pins Dis had put into it. Davi freezes when the bird hops onto her shoulder and she looks at Dis a little frightened. Dis chuckles. "Loni said your hair pin was coming out and he decided to fix it for you." Dis explained. Loni rubs his head against Davi's face affectionately. Davi chuckles and says, "Thank you Loni. You are a nice raven." It squawks something to Dis and Dis chuckles. "Loni wants to know why you are so thin." she says. </p><p>"Loni, my father rules the Rhun Mountains. He is a horribly cruel dwarf and abused both my mother and I. When my mother died, he locked me in my rooms and starved me. That is why I am so thin. Two guards, who were friends of mine, helped me to escape. That is why we sent the raven to search for them. If they are still alive, I want them to come here and be my guards as a reward for their help." Davi explains. </p><p>Loni squawks again and rubs against Davi. Dis chuckles. "Loni wants to know if he can be your raven. He likes you and wants to stay with you if you will allow." Dis explains. Davi looks up at Dis confused. "Why? I can not understand what he is saying unless you translate for me. How did you learn what they say?" Davi asks.</p><p>Dis chuckles. "It is something those of the line of Durin are able to understand. Once you marry into the line of Durin, Mahal will bless you with the ability so you and Fili can communicate by sending messages to each other using the ravens if you are separated for a time. He will eventually have to do trade negotiations with other kingdoms and things like that and won't always be at your side. He will need you to run things with Kili's help while he is gone." Dis explains. </p><p>"Oh." Davi says quietly. Loni rubs against her cheek and squawks quietly. Dis giggles. "He wants to know if you are going to marry Fili and be queen one day." Dis says. </p><p>Davi giggles. "We will see, Loni. He only just asked to court me this morning." Davi explains. Loni flutters his wings and preens making Davi giggle. "What are you doing, Loni?" She asks. He squawks again and Dis translates. "He is preening so he looks nice for you." she chuckles. </p><p>Davi blushes and asks, "May I pet you Loni?" He looks at her and bobs his head. Davi reaches up and gently touches his head. He closes his eyes and makes a funny little sound. Davi runs her fingers down his back and gently pets his wings. "Oooh! Your feathers are SO soft!!!" she says. Loni perks up his head and puffs his chest feathers out. Dis chuckles. "You just gave him a very high compliment." she tells Davi. </p><p>Davi giggles. "Would you like to join us as we walk around Erebor, Loni?" she asks. Loni bobbs his head and stays perched on her shoulder as Dis leads them out of Raven Hill. They make their way back after telling the guard to send word to them immediately when the raven returns with news of the guards. He nods and they head back into Erebor. They talk with each other and Loni as Dis translates for Davi when Loni wants to tell Davi something. </p><p>They walk around the halls and Dis shows Davi some of her favourite places. They stop in the grand ball room and the music hall. Loni asks if Davi can play any instruments or sing. She giggles and tells them she sings and plays the harp. Loni fluffs up and asks if she will play and sing them something. Davi nods and they walk into the music hall. Dis shows Davi one of the gold harps and Loni hops onto the top of it and watches as Davi sits and makes sure the harp is in tune. Then he flies down to her shoulder again and nestles into her neck. </p><p>She sings the song she sang earlier. The one her mother sang to her as a babe. The music and her beautiful voice flowing out through the doorway and into the halls of Erebor. Everyone who hears it pauses and closes their eyes, mesmerized by the haunting voice and melody. Thorin hears it in the Council chambers and stands. He hollers for them to be silent so he can hear it clearly. Dwalin and Balin grin, knowing who's voice it is. Fili's jaw drops when he hears it and Kili smirks.  They are all surprised when Thorin gets up and walks out of the council chambers without another word. He follows the sound of the music and his nephews and Balin and Dwalin also join him in the hall. The music and voice stop however, before he can find out where it came from. </p><p>Thorin looks around, frowning hoping the music starts up again, but it doesn't. He growls and heads back towards the council chambers. Kili and Fili, Balin and Dwalin all smirking behind him.</p><p>When Davi finishes the song and leans the harp back into it's position, Loni nuzzles his head against her neck and squawks quietly in almost a purr. Dis giggles and tells Davi, "Loni says you have a voice like a beautiful songbird. He says he has never heard anything so beautiful before and that he hopes you sing more often." Davi blushes and pets Loni again. </p><p>"Thank you Loni. That song was one my mother sang to me when I was but a little dwarrow pebble." Davi explains. Loni makes another sound and Dis says, "He wants to know if you know any other songs." Davi nods and says yes, but I don't want to sing any more right now. Can we see some more of Erebor?" Davi asks. Dis nods. </p><p>Dis leads them out of the music hall and down further. They can hear hollering and yelling and Thorin's booming voice coming from behind one of the doors. Davi looks at Dis with a frown. Dis chuckles, "That is the Council Chambers." she says. "You will find that is a common sound coming from there on a daily basis." she tells Davi. Davi huffs, "Not if I can help it." she mumbles. Dis chuckles. "When Fili is king, You and he will be in there and can handle them however you like." Dis says with a chuckle. </p><p>She begins to walk again and Loni looks around as he perches on Davi's shoulder. They walk down some steps and Dis leads them to the royal Bath house. She shows Davi where to go to change and tells Loni to wait in the hallway. Loni does and once they have changed and wrapped in a towel, she calls him to enter. He perches on Davi's shoulder again, careful not to sink his claws into her bare shoulder. He flies onto one of the benches and turns to face away from them when they settle on a pool to enter and slide out of their towels and slip into the pool. </p><p>Loni hops over to them and perches on the edge of the pool next to Davi. Dis and Loni and Davi talk for a while and enjoy each other's company. After a bit, their bellies begin to grumble. "Loni, will you go see if it is time for lunch? We will go change and meet you in the hallway outside the bathhouse." She tells him. He squawks and flies off. "What did he say?" Davi asked as they got out of the pool and wrapped up in towels. </p><p>"He just said, 'as my ladies wish'." Dis said. "Come, let's see what Bombur made for lunch for us." They both giggled as their stomachs made funny noises as they dressed. </p><p>They entered the hallway and Loni flew down onto Davi's shoulder. He squawked and then nestled down onto Davi's shoulder and leaned against her neck. She giggled. "I love your soft feathers, Loni." she said as she reached up and petted him. He made his funny purr sound. Dis chuckled. "He likes your soft hair and warm skin." she tells Davi. "Loni said that everyone is meeting in the Royal dining chambers for lunch. So we had better go meet them there." Dis informs Davi.</p><p>They head for the Dining hall and Davi stops at the door. "Dis, will Loni be allowed into the dining hall? I don't want to upset Thorin. He already seems to dislike me." Davi asked nervously. </p><p>"Loni will be fine, Davi. Thorin will understand. His raven followed him all over Erebor for months until they got used to each other. That raven can find him in the deepest parts of the mountain faster than anyone." she tells them. Loni squawks and nestles Davi's hair making her giggle. "Will you sit on my shoulder while we're eating though?" she asks him. He squawks and shakes his head. "No, he says he will sit on the back of your chair so you don't upset anyone." Dis tells you. </p><p>Dis, Loni, and Davi enter the dining hall and everyone looks up. Thorin is scowling and his eyes open wide when he sees a raven on Little Shadow's shoulder. Fili grins and comes walking over. </p><p>"Well hello there my beauties!" he tells the three of you. Dis chuckles and gives him a hug. "We went to Raven Hill and sent the raven to find the two guards. Loni here decided to be Davi's raven." she tells her son. He looks confused. "Davi? Amad, I thought you said her name was Raca?" Fili asked. Davi giggled. "It is, Fili, but my father picked the name. My mother hated it because he chose the name to spite me. Mother always wanted my name to be Davi because she cherished me. She knew dwarrowdams were rare and that I was not worthless like my father thought. I decided I no longer want to be called Raca. I want to be known as Davi." Davi explained. </p><p>Fili grinned, realizing the significance of the name change. He nods, "Davi it is then." he says and give you a peck on the cheek. He reaches out to give Loni a pet. "Hello Loni. Are you enjoying your new friend?" he asks the bird. It squawks and rubs against Davi and she giggles. Fili grins. "Well good. I'm glad you like her. You are welcome to be hers till the end of your days." he tells the bird. The bird bows and gives a quiet, short squawk. Then nuzzles against Davi. </p><p>Fili chuckles and takes Davi's hand and leads her to the table. Thorin watches the whole exchange silently and looks at Dis with a raised eyebrow. She glares at him and silently tells him to keep his trap shut about it. He frowns and nods. He watches as Fili leads Davi to the table and motions for her to sit between him and Kili. Loni hops onto the back of the chair and Kili looks up and grins. He reaches up and pets Loni. "Heya Loni! You hungry?" he asks. The bird squawks quietly and Kili chuckles. "She doesn't know about that yet. We'll make sure to tell her though." he tells the bird. It squawks again quietly and Kili chuckles. </p><p>Bombur and his crew bring out the food and everyone is served. Fili leans over to Davi and tells her, "You look stunning in that dress, my Love. Loni says it is the Raven's favourite color on you." Davi giggles and blushes. "He is so soft. I love feeling his feathers rub against my neck when he nuzzles me." she says quietly. Fili chuckles. "Don't forget to give him treats. That's how you keep them happily serving you for their whole life." he suggests. </p><p>Davi looks surprised. "Fili, what do they like for treats?" she asks.</p><p>"They will eat almost anything. Bugs, worms, any kind of meat scraps, but sweet berries are a treat for them and will keep them especially happy." he says grinning. </p><p>Davi nods. She picks a blueberry off her plate and hands it to Loni. "Here, Loni. Have a treat. You've been good company for me and Dis this morning." she says. Loni makes his purring sound and gently takes the berry and flies down to the floor to munch on it. </p><p>Thorin rolls his eyes and looks at Dis. She glares at him and raises an eyebrow. He sighs and goes back to eating. The boys ask what all they did this morning and Dis shares what they saw and did. When she mentions the music room, Thorin's ears perk up. "What were you doing in the music room?" he asks. </p><p>"Loni wanted to know if I played an instrument or sang, sir." Davi said shyly. "So I showed them what I could play. He asked me to sing for him and Dis, so I did while I played." she says. "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to be in there. I thought it was okay since Dis showed me it." she apologized quietly. </p><p>Thorin's eyes got huge. He looked at Dis who was giving him a stern look. "It is fine. What do you play, if I might ask?" Thorin said, curious now. </p><p>"The harp." Davi replies quietly. "Thorin looks over at Fili wide eyed. Fili just smirks. "And do you sing well?" Thorin asks. </p><p>"I sing, Sir. Whether it is well or not, I do not know. Loni and Dis seemed to like it." Davi replied shyly. Loni flies over to Thorin and lands on the arm of his chair. He squawks quietly to the king for a moment and then Thorin's eyes get big. He nods and gives Loni a piece of meat from his plate and Loni flies off to the floor to eat it. </p><p>"Your raven has said he wished to be your personal raven and that you have accepted him." Thorin says to Davi. She nods. "Is that ok, sir?" she asks. Thorin nods. "If Fili is in agreement, it is fine with me." he says. Your raven says you sing beautifully. Will you sing and play something for us when we finish eating?" Thorin asks. </p><p>Davi looks panicked for a moment, but Dis, Fili, Balin, Dwalin and Kili all grin and nod. Davi looks back at Thorin and nods. "If that is your wish, I will sing and play you something." she says quietly. Thorin nods. </p><p>There is a knock on the dining hall's door and Dwalin gets up to answer it. He returns with a large, old raven on his arm and he brings it over to Dis. The raven hops onto her arm and squawks quietly into her ear. Her eyes get huge and she looks at Dwalin and Davi. "What is it, Dis?" Davi asks. </p><p>"The guards are still serving your father and have read the message from the raven. He says he sat on a tree nearby listening to the guards talking until he found the two we sent him to find. He said they are the only ones who read the message. They told him they would be happy to come serve at Erebor, but we will have to request their services before they could leave. </p><p>Thorin looks confused. "Dwalin why was a raven sent to look for two guards? What is all this about?" he asks frowning. Dis looks up at Dwalin, who nods and she begins to tell Thorin what all they discovered this morning. Thorin is irate that anyone would treat one dwarrowdam that horribly, but two treated like that he was absolutely livid. Especially when he finds out who her mother is.</p><p>It took a stern look from Dis to finally silence him enough for her to finish her explanation of how these two guards are eye witnesses to what happened to Davi and her mother.  She explains that if Davi's father finds out these two guards are the ones who helped her escape, that they would be put to death instantly. </p><p>Thorin frowned. "Davi, why would these guards risk their lives and the wrath of their king to help you escape an arranged marriage that would take you away from your father's abusiveness?" he asked. </p><p>"Because they disliked what my father had done to my mother and I. They faithfully served my father only because of their concern for my mother and I. None of us knew anything about the prince I was arranged to marry. The guards knew my parent's marriage was an arranged one, they witnessed the abuse my mother and I both suffered at his hands. It angered them to see us treated the way we were, but there was little they could do to stop it. The guards did not wish that kind of an arranged marriage for me and knew I feared that kind of marriage more than anything. I asked them to help me escape and they did. Had I been allowed to converse with Fili ahead of time, I would not have ran and willingly married him and been happy to get away from my father, but I was not allowed to know anything about him or even who he was!" Davi explained. My father will pass the kingship to my cousin since my father has no sons. My cousin hates how I and my mother were treated and I believe the soldiers who helped me escape must still be serving Adad because they hoped to hear how I fared or else they await the day my cousin assumes the throne and this rule from hell ends with my father's death. </p><p>Thorin growled. "I see. And now you want me to request these two guards come serve here where they could help you escape again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. <br/>"Sir, I have no desire to run away from here. I have been treated with nothing but kindness by your family and the servants." Davi replied. "I promise you they will be your faithful and loyal servants. I just ask you treat them well. They have been through enough as have I." Davi pleads. </p><p>Thorin nodded and rubbed his beard. "Dwalin what are your plans for these two guards should I agree to this?" Thorin asked. </p><p>"They are to be Davi's and Fili's personal guards." Dwalin replied. "They are loyal to her and have already agreed to come should they be summoned." </p><p>"I will think on the matter." Thorin replied. </p><p>"I see you wear Fili's courting braids and beads. Have you agreed to the arranged marriage, then?" Thorin asks Davi.</p><p>She looks over at Fili, and he sees fear in her eyes. He quickly gives her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She calms and he turns to his uncle. "We have decided to court, Uncle. I wish to marry her, but am leaving it up to her. She has been through enough abuse and mistrust, I want to give her time to get used to me and my family and Erebor. If at the end of the courting timeframe, she decides not to marry me, I will let her go. If she decides she wishes to marry me, then we will let you know." he tells his uncle. </p><p>Thorin frowns. "Fili, we made an agreement with her father..." Thorin starts to say. "And her father broke that agreement, Uncle, and didn't have the decency to notify us until I was half way there! He released me from the agreement, let us keep the dowry and told me I was free to marry whom I wished." Fili reminded Thorin. </p><p>Thorin growled. "And what am I supposed to tell the Council when they find out the missing princess is here? What am I supposed to tell her father?" Thorin asked. </p><p>Davi's eyes got huge and she looked at Fili with such terror in her face he feared she would bolt. He calmly stood and took her hand. He pulled her into his embrace and held her trembling body. </p><p>"Now is not the time for this Uncle." He said and calmly ushered Davi out of the room. Loni saw them head for the door and he flew over to them and rode on Fili's shoulder as they left. </p><p>Once they were out of the room, Fili ushered Davi to a nearby balcony that over looked the western slope of Erebor. He sat with her and let her cry. He held her and told her he would handle this with Thorin. He asked her what she wanted them to do about her father. She told them not to tell him she was found until the two soldiers were safely in Erebor. She told him to have Thorin request their permanent presence here in the mountain to guard the Crown Prince and his One Immediately. She suggested they send the same raven back to her friends with a message that she is safe and happy in Erebor. That she is Prince Fili's One and she is requesting them to come guard her and her Prince immediately, but not to tell anyone but the two guards and that no one but the two guards see this message. </p><p>Fili agrees to tell Thorin. Loni hops down onto Davi's lap and nuzzles her hand. He squawks quietly and Fili chuckles. Davi looks up at him and Fili tells her, "Loni hopes you still choose to stay here in Erebor and that he hopes you will give Dis time to make Thorin come around."</p><p>Davi giggles. Fili stands and tells Loni to stay here with Davi for a moment. He goes back into the Dining Hall and tells his mother what Davi said. She nods and starts railing on Thorin. He growls back at her and she gets fed up and grabs him by the ear and drags him out the door. He is growling at her and yelling at her to let go of him. She winks at Davi as they walk by. Davi looks confused. Fili comes back to Davi and everyone from the dining hall is following Dis, knowing what is coming and wanting to see it happen. Fili whispers to Davi and explains what happened after they left and what is going to happen. She giggles. </p><p>They follow to the practice arena and she kicks everyone else out except those from the dining hall who followed them. Everyone sits in the royal box to watch the entertainment. Dis rails at Thorin telling him what an idiot he is being and so on. She presents her case to Thorin and requests he allow her son to court Davi. He grumbles about it and she goes at him with her Battle axes. He defends himself with his sword and they go round and round and round until Dis gets her way and Thorin yields to her demands after she drops him at the edge of her blades for the umteenth time. He is growling, but caves and she gets her way. Everyone cheers and she drags Thorin up and smacks the back of his head with the flat of her axe. He rubs his head and frowns and growls at her."Go tell them!" she orders. He growls and she threatens to beat him again if he didn't go tell them.</p><p>He grumbles and goes to tell Fili he has his blessing to court Davi. Fili and Davi beam at him and thank him. He grumbles a 'you're welcome.' and they all follow Dis to the music room. Thorin is confused for a moment. "You asked for music after lunch. Well lunch is over, so now you get your music." she states. </p><p>With that she leads Davi over to the harp and helps her get settled. Loni perches on Davi's shoulder and nestles and squawks quietly into her ear. Davi giggles and looks at Dis. Dis tells her Loni just says he can't wait to hear your pretty voice again. "What should I sing for Thorin?" she asks Dis. </p><p>Dis thinks for a moment, and asks if she knows The Misty Mountains song? Davi nods. "Sing that." She says, "then go right into the song you sang earlier." Davi swallows nervously and closes her eyes and begins to play the harp and sing.</p><p>Everyone's jaws drop at the sound of Davi's voice. Thorin especially is astounded. Her voice takes him back to the night they sat in Bilbo's hobbit hole and reminds him of all he succeeded in accomplishing and all who helped him do it. Then she begins to sing the song her mother sang to her and he is taken back to his mother singing it to him and to his siblings. When she finishes the song, there isn't a dry eye in the room.</p><p>Balin stands and comes over to her and takes her hand. He places a gentle kiss on the top of it and thanks her for the lovely music. He winks and then heads to his and Dwalin's suite. </p><p>One by one the dwarves thank Davi for her music and head to their suites until only Fili, Dis and Thorin are left.</p><p>Thorin stands and slowly walks up to Davi. He looks down at her and reaches out to grasp her hand. She hesitantly places it into his large hand and he gently pulls her over to him. He wraps her in a gentle hug and thanks her for the beautiful music. He apologizes for being such an ass to her and asks if they can start over. She looks up at him and nods, surprised by his about face in attitude. He smiles at her and kisses her hand and nods to Dis and Fili. Then he goes to his chambers and thinks how he is going to make this whole situation work for Davi so her and her guards stay safely out of reach of her horrible father. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>